Confessions
by kennaleez
Summary: Germany confesses to Italy, or is it the other way around? Fluff


Ludwig sat on his chair, holding his head in his hands. "...I-it can't be true..." he sighed, shaking slightly in nervousness. He got up from his chair and paced the room back and forth over and over again. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" he screamed, kicking a table over to the floor, papers flying everywhere. "Scheissa...I...I ca-can't be ...I just can't ..." he thought and thought about anything but that. Anything but Feliciano. "He's just my friend...he's only my friend...I can't think of him any other way than that...I c-can't be gay... Ijust...can't..."  
"Germany? What's wrong? I heard you yelling from downstairs." said Italian came into to Germany's office.

He groaned, and looked up at Italy, panicking when they made eye contact. "Wha-...n-nothing's wrong! Nothing!" he blurted, hiding a book he had in his hands titled "Understanding love For Germans"

Italy looked at him confused but eventually went back to smiling,"I'm trying to make wurst tonight! Your favorite! Is that a good book you're reading?"

"D-danke...I really appreciate that..." he blushed, happy Feli was taking interest in his culture, but blushed and panicked more when he mentioned the book ."Er...the best book ever!" he coughed.

"Can I read when you're done?" he asked before sniffing the air,"Oh no! The wurst!" And the proceeded to run out the door.

Ludwig sighed in relief, and hid the book as soon as he could. He followed after Feli, stomach grumbling. "So...thanks for the wurst...It's so nice of you." he smiled sweetly.

Italy beamed putting some wurst on each plate. He brought the two plates to the table,"Are you sure something isn't wrong ,Ludwig?"

"...everything's wrong..." he mumbled. "W-what do Italian's do when they like someone?" he asked nervously, hoping Italy was clueless enough not to catch on.

Feliciano though for a bit and then said,"Well first, you kind of drop subtle hints towards them and theeeen if they don't get it you tell them. Why? Who do you like?"

"N-no one! Why would you think I like anyone! Do I look like the type of person who likes people!?" he rambled, getting defensive.

"N-no, but you could if you really wanted to!"

He huffed, and nodded. "W-well...hypothetically, let's say I do like someone...what do I do?"

"You sure are asking a lot of romance questions. Have you been with France lately?" Feliciano joked,"But anyway. I wouldn't be able to answer your question... I've only been and love once and he made the first move,"

Ludwig gulped, feeling extremely jealous. "...wait...he?" he asked, taken aback. "Y-you like guys?" he asked, feeling a bit of hope. "When was this...how come I didn't know this, why didn't you tell me this, huh!?" he asked, getting angry, unable to understand his emotions.

Italy shrunk back,"I-I'm sorry! I didn't even know you back then. I was still living with Mr. Austria and . Please don't hurt meeeeeeee!"

He sat down and nodded. "...I'm sorry I got angry...c-calm down, Italien...I'm not going to hurt you..." he sighed. "...w-why don't you tell me now? Who was this guy you liked? "

"H-his name was Holy Rome. He kind of looked like you." Italy began recalling," We were both living with Mr. Austria and we grew very close. And then one day he told me he was going off to war. We kissed and I never saw him again," Italy now was in tears.

Ludwig automatically walked over to him, and wiped his eyes clean. "...s-sorry I brought it up...s-so...d-do you like anyone ...as of late? Currently have any emotion towards another human being?"

"Si... but I'm really embarrassed to talk about it. I'm also afraid that they won't like me back if I confess..."

"...m-me too..." he sighed, sad, now knowing Feli liked someone. "...is it...France?" he suggested, trying to find out.

Italy giggled,"No way!" Italy began guessing Germany's crush ," Do you like Japan?"

He scoffed. "hardly...n-not that there's anything wrong with him...it's just...no...he's a friend..." he smiled. "Do you like...Spain? " he guessed, having fun.

Italy shook his head,"Hungary?"

"...I..." he blushed, and was ready to admit it for the first time. "Don't like women.."

"That's okay! I don't really either,"

"R-really!?" he asked, becoming hopeful. "Alright...do you like...America?"

"Too hyper. Do you like England,maybe?"

"Too serious...and he can't cook. Netherlands?"

"He smokes too much. Russia?"

"Too...Russian." he laughed, smiling at Feli lovingly. "Austria?"

"He practically raised me,so no." Italy said and thought about his next question,"Is it Romano?"

Ludwig thought for a moment. "...what if it is?" he asked, wanting to see Feli's reaction.

He looked disappointed for a split second and then said,"I would be happy for you like I would for anyone,"

"...w-well...thanks for your support...b-but I don't like your brother...I-I just wanted to see your reaction..."

"Why my reaction?" Italy's curiosity was now piqued,"You never stutter this much around anyone."

"B-because I'm nervous...I don't talk about this subject much...okay, never have...ever...not with anyone...and it's embarrassing and stressing..." he explained. "D-do you like ...my bruder?"

**You:** "Nope. He's just too who do you like~?"

"I...I'm not telling you..." he blushed, looking away in embarrassment. "...who do you like!?"

Italy was a red as a tomato,"If I tell you, you have to promise to tell no one, okay?"

"I wont tell a single soul..." he blushed, hoping and praying it was him, but in his gut, knowing it wasn't. But he would still support Feli full heartedly.

Italy bit his lip but leaned over into Germany's ear and whispered,"I-i like you..." Feliciano then hid his face in his knees.

His eyes widened, and he smiled brightly and widely. He whispered into Feli's ear. "...I like you back..."

Italy's eyes also widened before he hugged Ludwig,"Ti amo!"

Ludwig laughed happily, and picked Feli up, spinning him around. "Ich liebe dich!"

"...s-so...ummm...life...is good..and ...umm...wurst...is tasty...you made it very good..." he blushed, not knowing where to go from there


End file.
